


25 июня (June 25th)

by ponponki



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AU с кофейней, AU с людьми, M/M, Post-Astro B.O.Y.D.!, «я такой гей. Вы говорите что вы /такие/ умные но НИКТО не заметил????? Невозможно.», Джайро — гей которого все считают метросексуалом, Стардакс, Фентон по-прежнему работает в лаборатории, бисексуал Фентон Крякшелл-Кабрера, возможно настоящие бойфренды — стажеры которым мы не платим за их работу, гей Джайро Гиарлуз, для акцента, есть отсылка к моему фику «Deweying My Best» но вам не надо читать его чтобы понять что-то, и я не думаю что они происходят в одной вселенной потому что один их них написан по канону, и я не могу дать уткам губы, клювы + поцелуи выглядят сложно для написания АЛААДЧЬЪВДЭ, курсив, курсив для акцента, но всё по-прежнему в утиной тематике, но тшшшшш, он просто также работает в Стардаксе, ппожзтввзъ, рисунки на латте, спойлеры ко 2 сезону, типа?????, тогда как он типа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponponki/pseuds/ponponki
Summary: Жизнь Фентона изменилась двадцать пятого июня.(Альтернативное описание: тот, в котором Фентон работает в Стардаксе.)
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	25 июня (June 25th)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [June 25th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899116) by [aphenglandstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan). 



> от автора: права геев!!!!! кажется, это мой первый опубликованный фик по AU с кофейнями, несмотря на то, что я очень люблю их хахах. наслаждайтесь!!!!! :)! <3!
> 
> от переводчика: я еле смогла завершить этот перевод. серьёзно, меня так часто от него отвлекали, что в конце концов я делала его дольше, чем хотелось :(
> 
> в этом переводе есть некоторая часть слов, которых нет и не должно было быть в оригинале, однако я не знала, как сделать этот текст более... читабельным и красивым для русских людей, не прибегая к этому методу  
> вообще это мой первый перевод, поэтому если добавлять что-то от себя запрещено или я просто ошиблась где-либо, то пишите мне, пожалуйста, я правда буду благодарна вам за это

Жизнь Фентона изменилась двадцать пятого июня. 

Его жизнь изменилась двадцать пятого июня. 

_Моя_ жизнь изменилась двадцать пятого июня. 

Меня зовут Фентон Крякшелл-Кабрера, и это история о том, как изменилась моя жизнь. 

И, несмотря на то, что я сказал раньше, на самом деле двадцать пятого июня не произошло ничего _настолько_ серьёзного. Ну, помимо того факта, что это лучший день в моей жизни. 

Для начала, это было двадцать пятое _июня_. Июнь был моим любимым месяцем. Месяц гордости. Месяц дня рождения Джайро. Что из этого вообще может кому-то в нём не нравиться? Ничего.

Но _на самом деле_ эта история началась двадцать четвёртого июня. 

Я работал в Стардаксе рядом с лабораторией Джайро — две работы на неполный рабочий день по зарплате равны работе на полную ставку, верно ведь? Верно? — и, хотя я никогда не уставал от хипстеров, которые обычно туда приходят, я действительно уставал от физической нагрузки. Я много работал, не высыпался и заставлял маму беспокоиться. И, что хуже всего, я беспокоился о том, что Джайро заметит, что что-то _не так_. То есть, возможно, он заметит моё состояние не из заботы обо мне — это ведь Джайро, — но эта усталость явно скажется на качестве моей заботы о его изобретениях. 

Пока я обслуживал хипстеров, которых я или знал, или никогда не видел, я почувствовал, что начинаю засыпать. 

Однако мои глаза вновь открылись, когда я заметил _своего_ хипстера. 

Он поморщился, когда заметил меня. 

— Доктор Крякшелл-Кабрера? 

— Доктор Гиарлуз! Ох, так мило видеть Вас здесь.

Я прислушался, готовясь к его указаниям. Он был довольно привередлив, поэтому в лаборатории я научился делать всё _идеально_ , раз уж ему так сильно это нравится. А ещё он был гением. Кто я такой, чтобы отказывать ему в том, что ему нравится? 

— Эм... — он остановился и взъерошил свои волосы. — Ты можешь звать меня просто Джайро. Я серьёзно. Но, типа, господи. Если тебе нужно больше денег, ты всегда можешь попросить меня о прибавке. 

— Ох... — я прочистил горло. — Я чувствую себя странно, называя тебя Джайро, когда ты называешь меня доктором Крякшелл-Кабрерой. По той же причине я называл тебя доктором Гиарлузом, когда ты обращался ко мне просто "стажёр". 

— Даже несмотря на то, что я настаиваю на том, чтобы ты звал меня Джайро... — он остановился и глубоко вздохнул. — Хорошо. Мы можем попробовать твой способ. 

— Мой способ? — спросил я, глядя на него. 

Он вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди. 

— Фентон, — сказал он, словно пробуя моё имя на вкус, а потом улыбнулся. — Да. Я думаю, я смогу. Фентон. 

Я улыбнулся ему. 

— Доктор Джайро. 

— Ты можешь звать меня просто Джайро, — пробормотал он чуть быстрее, чем обычно. 

— Джайро, — сказал я, возможно, слишком громко, прежде чем вновь улыбнуться ему. — Как мило. 

Нам обоим повезло, что помимо Джайро в очереди никого не было. Если честно, я был готов просто стоять здесь и болтать с ним целую вечность. 

Но всё хорошее имеет свойство заканчиваться, и он начал диктовать свой заказ. 

Я был готов к чему-то вроде чёрного чая или сладкого холодного напитка — я не мог выбрать между двумя вариантами, что были просто прекрасными и ох, такими... свойственными Джайро, — но он удивил меня своим заказом. 

— Я закажу латте. И ты можешь нарисовать на нём маленькое сердце? 

Я даже не мог обвинить в своих _ошибочных_ ожиданиях время года, потому что был июнь. И либо я слишком много читал, либо Джайро немного покраснел, когда спрашивал это. 

Моё сердце замерло. 

Джайро кто-то нравился. 

Конечно ему кто-то нравился. Он же _доктор Джайро Гиарлуз_. Он, вероятно, заказал латте, чтобы сидеть и думать о какой-нибудь француженке или вроде того. Только представьте: она заняла место в его сердце вместо какого-то придурка, который был его _стажёром_ незадолго до того, как был сделан упомянутый латте, плюс этот придурок (я) работал в кофейне с утиной тематикой и носил фартук с утками и другие утиные аксессуары. 

— Имя? — спросил я, натянув улыбку. 

— Джайро, — сказал он, улыбаясь в свой телефон. 

Я записал себе: "Доктор Гиарлуз".

Я всё ещё хотел поговорить с ним. Разумеется, он был _Джайро_ , но он был _Джайро_. Да, для меня это тоже не имело никакого смысла, но всё же он всегда привлекал меня. 

— Ты шутил, когда предлагал мне прибавку? — спросил я, пытаясь не дать нашим отношениям стать ещё страннее только из-за своей безнадёжной влюблённости в него. 

— Нет. Я имею в виду, я предложил это только потому, что ты был очень полезен. И если бы я знал, что тебе нужна вторая работа, чтобы содержать себя, я бы позволил тебе получать зарплату побольше. Я знаю, что я жалок, иногда это _знаешь ты_ , но... — он остановился, чтобы прочистить горло. — Ты всё ещё мой сотрудник. Я действительно забочусь о тебе... как бы я ни хотел этого не делать. 

— Спасибо, — пробормотал я, внезапно почувствовав себя отвратно из-за ревности, которую я проявил к доктору Гиарлузу, когда он, очевидно, старался со мной поладить. 

— Нет проблем, — он подмигнул мне из-под очков, и моё сердце остановилось. — Только не говори Мэнни. 

— Это может быть нашим секретом, — сказал я со смехом. — Я сейчас вернусь вместе с твоим кофе, иди к следующей кассе. 

Он стоял здесь и ждал, топая ногой и поправляя свою шляпу. 

В моей голове что-то замкнуло, когда он закусил губу, набирая что-то на своём телефоне, и я споткнулся, пытаясь не пролить его кофе. 

Когда пришло время налить в латте молока, чтобы нарисованное сердце оказалось сверху, я с трудом удержался от того, чтобы хотя бы мельком взглянуть на то, что заставило его смеяться. 

Моя задача была проста, но я был очень горд тем, что справился с ней. Сделанное мною сердце выглядело так, словно я действительно вложил в него свою душу. Ту самую душу, которая упала в пятки, стоило мне подумать о том, что Джайро будет пить этот кофе и думать о ком-то, кто не был мной.

Тогда, увидев, каким счастливым он выглядел по сравнению с его обычным сварливым видом, я вздохнул. Я нацарапал "Джайро" на его чашке и понадеялся, что он не будет слишком усердно рассматривать чек. Я поставил кофе на стойку и вновь вздохнул, просто смотря на то, каким простым выглядел Джайро, когда не нервничал из-за нагруженности своей работой. Я задавался вопросом, видел ли хоть кто-то эту его сторону раньше, прежде чем решил, что не должен зацикливаться на этом. 

Я поправил фартук и немного повозился с резиновой уточкой на своей головной повязке, прежде чем снова взять чашку и броситься к кассе. 

— Джайро, — крикнул я вглубь зала.

Он поднял свою руку, произнёс "это я!", забрал заказ и направился к своему столику, чтобы сесть. 

Я вновь поблагодарил свою удачу за то, что это был незагруженный день и я мог просто стоять здесь и наблюдать за ним. Однако через несколько минут я задался вопросом, придёт ли хоть кто-то на свидание, но Джайро не выглядел так, словно ждал кого-то или чего-то. Он просто сосредоточенно и удовлетворённо потягивал свой кофе. 

Я взглянул на кассу, а затем — на него, прежде чем принять решение. 

Я подошёл к его столику. 

Он странно улыбнулся. 

— Твой костюм выглядит... мило. 

Он сделал фото, и я заметил это только тогда, когда меня ослепила вспышка. 

— Спасибо, — саркастично пробормотал я. Утиный хвост, прикреплённый к задней части моего ремня, резиновая уточка на моей головной повязке и фартук с утками, безусловно, были тем ещё зрелищем. 

— Нет, я не имел в виду, что это- не важно, — он скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел в окно. 

— Ладно, — сказал я, по-прежнему пытаясь понять, почему Джайро вёл себя так... приятно. Кого он пытался впечатлить? 

Он начал возиться со своими ногтями. 

— Так что ты собираешься делать? 

— Работать. О ком ты думал, когда просил нарисовать то сердце? — спросил я, фальшиво улыбаясь и надеясь, что это выглядело убедительно. 

Джайро посмотрел на меня со странным выражением лица. 

— Хах? Нет, я не-

— Нет, серьёзно. Я не буду осуждать тебя! Я её знаю? — я заговорил, рассчитывая на то, что мои слова не звучали бессвязно. 

Он сухо улыбнулся. 

— Фентон, _она_ не может быть кем-либо. Я гей. 

— Ох! Мм- прости. Я не знал. 

— Всё в порядке. Мне казалось, я говорил об этом достаточно часто, поэтому я не совсем понимаю, почему из всех людей _именно ты_ не знал об этом, но, полагаю, теперь ты это знаешь, так что не важно. 

Он вернулся к своему кофе, и я воспринял это, как просьбу оставить его в одиночестве. 

Я не мог точно сказать, выглядел я неловко или нет, но я надеялся, что он не заметил широкой улыбки на моём лице после того, как ко мне пришло осознание, что у меня есть хоть какой-то шанс.

—————————

Затем — после моей смены — настало время работать в лаборатории. Я пришёл на несколько часов раньше, зная, что я, скорее всего, должен буду остаться после полуночи для работы над проектом.  
Я уже вымотался, но это не имело значения. Джайро хочет, чтобы всё было идеально, и я дам ему это.

Несмотря на то, что я пару раз задремал, мне казалось, я неплохо проводил время над своим проектом. 

Возможно, я мог бы действительно выспаться! 

Спустя несколько часов я вновь проверил свою работу и заметил мелкие недочёты, которые мне придётся переделывать, а после — посмотрел на часы, чтобы понять, что я бы не смог уйти раньше, даже если бы каким-то образом закончил всё к этому моменту. К счастью, у меня ещё оставалось время. 

Тогда я подумал, что, возможно, мне нужно немного вздремнуть. Этого было бы достаточно для того, чтобы я чувствовал себя чуть лучше этой ночью. 

А затем я заснул.

—————————

Когда я проснулся, я обнаружил, что кто-то накрыл меня пледом. На столе возле меня стоял какао — всё ещё тёплый, — а рядом с ним лежала записка.

— Отдохни, — вслух прочитал я, глядя на отличающийся ото всех почерк Джайро. Даже если бы я не узнал его по почерку, он оставил свою подпись. Джайро. 

Мои пальцы пробежались по его имени. 

Я не мог сосчитать моментов, когда происходило нечто противоположное. Джайро часто засыпал в лаборатории, потому что перетруждался, пытаясь создать что-либо гениальное — и непонятое! — так быстро, как только возможно. И я всегда укрывал его, проверял его пульс и убеждался в том, что он в порядке. Мне казалось, эта забота о нём была во мне всегда. 

Я поднёс записку к своей груди и вздохнул. 

Всё плохо. Из всех людей, именно мой босс... Мне нужна была помощь любовных экспертов.

—————————

— Вы двое — единственные люди, которых я знаю, которые могут мне помочь!

— Ну, моя девушка — тень, и она была злой, так что, типа, я, возможно, _не лучший_ вариант из тех людей, которые могут дать тебе совет по этому вопросу. Но сейчас Лина типа супер хорошая! Так что, полагаю, я вроде как могу чем-то помочь, — Вэбби засмеялась и почесала затылок. 

— Ну, _у меня_ есть моя Энциклопедия Юных Сурков, — гордо сказал Хьюи. — В ней есть целый раздел, посвящённый романтике, так что я бы сказал, что я _довольно_... — он просмаковал "д", — ..квалифицирован. 

— Спасибо вам обоим, — я пожал их руки. 

— Нам не сложно, — кивнула Вэбби. 

— Да! Мы будем рады помочь тебе сойтись с леди твоей мечты! — с ухмылкой произнёс Хьюи. — Кто она? 

— Ох... — на мгновение я остановился, пытаясь понять, как сказать им об этом. Я не знал, почему я так нервничал. В конце концов, у Вэбби была девушка. Но они всё ещё были первыми людьми, которым я должен был рассказать о том, что мне нравятся парни. — Мм, на самом деле это парень. 

— Притворись, что я не говорил последней фразы, — спешно проговорил Хьюи. — Да! Мы будем рады помочь тебе сойтись с парнем твоей мечты! Кто он? 

— Так даже лучше! Теперь нам не придётся иметь дело со всеми этими странными гетеро-штучками, — похлопала в ладоши Вэбби. 

Я засмеялся. 

— Ох, но он, мм... — я замолчал и слегка оттянул воротник. 

Дети с надеждой уставились на меня. 

— Это доктор Гиарлуз. (Ну, мне показалось, что если бы я назвал его просто Джайро при детях, то это звучало бы странно). 

Их глаза широко раскрылись. 

— Боже мой. Твой босс. Это запретная любовь, — Вэбби повисла на спинке дивана. — Как романтично! 

— Джайро... крепкий орешек, — пробормотал Хьюи, листая Энциклопедию Юных Сурков. 

(Некоторая часть меня задалась вопросом, почему Хьюи начал звать Джайро по имени раньше меня, но я быстро вспомнил, что у Джайро в лаборатории всегда находились стулья для детей. Я предположил, что он питал к ним слабость).

— Разумеется! Обычно с ним очень сложно. _Особенно_ трудно понять его эмоции, — я вздохнул. — Я и правда не в себе. 

— Нам просто нужен хороший, надёжный план, — произнёс Хьюи. 

— Я уже готова вспоминать всю собранную мной информацию о Джайро! — с ухмылкой сказала Вэбби.

И мы начали составлять план.

—————————

— Хорошо, Фентон! — сказал Хьюи, передав мне мяту. — Зайди туда и... — он перелистнул страницу в книге, — ..заполучи его сердце!

— Да! Ты сможешь, — настаивала Вэбби. — Иди и сделай его своим парнем. Как он может отказать тебе, когда ты выглядишь так? 

Она указала на одежду, в которой я был. Они выбрали её специально для меня, и конечно же я сказал "да". Я всегда любил детей, а эти двое были настолько милы, насколько это было возможно, поэтому у меня просто не было выбора. 

Они надели на меня розовую рубашку и галстук, белые широкие брюки и две розовые ленточки, из которых они сделали бантики в моих волосах. 

Они были так взволнованы всем этим, что я не мог отказать им, как бы сильно ни хотел этого.

— Зачем тебе бинокль? — спросил я у Хьюи. 

— Для наблюдения за птицами! — быстро ответил он. 

— Хорошо, — пробормотал я, приподняв брови. Я отнёсся к этому скептически, но решил, что он не сделает ничего плохого. 

И вскоре двое детей, на которых я полностью полагался в любовных советах, практически затолкали меня в лабораторию. 

Джайро посмотрел на дверь, когда услышал звук приближающихся шагов. 

— Да, Фентон? 

— Ох! Эм, привет. Так, мм, как продвигается твоя работа? 

Он приподнял брови, глядя на меня. 

— Всё в порядке. Я усердно работаю, поэтому всё, что я создам, будет прекрасно функционировать. 

— Твои изобретения всегда так работают, — произнёс я певучим голосом. — Но, эм, вообще-то я пришёл сюда, потому что хотел сказать тебе кое-что! 

— Хм? — спросил он, наконец отложив своё изобретение в сторону и полностью переключив внимание на меня. 

— Ага-а, — медленно протянул я. Я хотел признаться ему, но нервы и всё такое действительно начинали мне мешать. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он, наконец поднявшись со своего места. Встав, он слегка потянулся, а затем подошёл ко мне. — В чём дело? 

— Ну- я, эм, я лишь хотел, чтобы ты знал, что если тебе не понравится то, что я скажу, то мы можем просто ничего не менять между нами, и тогда всё будет прекрасно. 

Он приподнял свои брови. 

— Говори. 

— Я имел в виду- я пытаюсь сказать, что ты мне нравишься, — я уставился на свои туфли, не желая поднимать взгляд и видеть отвращение на его лице. Я сделал шаг и закрыл лицо руками, чтобы он не смотрел на него. — Белеберда- ох, о господи! Это смущает. 

Тогда он схватил моё запястье, и я убрал обе руки от своего лица, посмотрев прямо ему в глаза. 

— Если тебе кажется, что твои слова тебя смущают, — сказал Джайро, и в его глазах сверкнул дьявольский огонёк, — тогда заткнись и поцелуй меня, Крякшелл-Кабрера. 

— Разве мы не перешли на имена? — спросил я с ухмылкой на лице, несмотря на свою непреодолимую нервозность. 

В ответ он схватил меня за галстук и притянул для поцелуя, который вскоре стал глубже; мои пальцы запутались в его волосах. 

Я отстранился, чтобы перевести дыхание и слегка оттолкнуть его, чтобы дети не увидели, чем мы здесь занимались. 

— Dios mío, Джайро. 

— Ох, эм, да, Фентон, — прошептал он почти беззвучно, тяжело дыша. Я был горд тем, что стал причиной такого его состояния. 

— Но, эм, если мы собираемся целоваться, тогда мы, возможно, не должны делать это прямо сейчас. Потому что я уверен, что дети всё ещё наблюдают за нами. 

Он приподнял брови, посмотрев на меня. 

— Дети? 

— Ну, я попросил Хьюи и Вэбби помочь мне, мм, ухаживать за тобой. 

Он ухмыльнулся. 

— Полагаю, Хьюи двойной агент. Потому что я почти уверен, что он с самого начала знал, насколько сильно _ты_ нравишься _мне_. 

С этими словами вышеупомянутые дети упали внутрь комнаты. 

— Мы не шпионили! — настойчиво произнёс Хьюи. 

— Так вы двое теперь в отношениях? — спросила Вэбби. 

Хьюи незаметно толкнул её локтем, чтобы напомнить ей о том, что они "не шпионили". 

— Я имею в виду, эм, — сбивчиво пробормотала Вэбби, — что такого произошло в этой комнате, о чём я ничего не знаю? 

Джайро потянулся к моей руке и посмотрел на меня. Его взгляд был совершенно не таким, к какому я привык. Такой мягкий, нежный и полный надежды. 

— Мы можем быть в отношениях, если ты этого хочешь, — предложил он. 

— Да! Я хочу этого! Так сильно, — я нервно хихикнул. 

Я взял его за руку. 

Тогда он улыбнулся мне. Искренне улыбнулся. 

И моё сердце растаяло. Двадцать пятого июня.

**Author's Note:**

> от автора: Хьюи не поддерживает гетеронормативность. Он подумал так, потому что у Фентона было свидание с Гандрой. Рада, что он учится. 
> 
> Кроме того, этот фик — о том, как два ботаника просто были ботаниками и даа. 
> 
> вообще, если бы я писала это от лица Джайро, вы бы увидели многие из тех вещей, о которых он думал, чтобы успокоиться, и это было бы что-то вроде "окей таак мы хотим относиться к нему хорошо..... как насчет того, чтобы притвориться, что он машина????? роботы хорошие. так что если Фентон робот,,,,, он хороший.". знайте, что он старался изо всех сил. 
> 
> вообще, хахах когда Хьюи сказал "для наблюдения за птицами", технически я имела в виду тот факт, что если бы это не была альтернатива с людьми, они были бы птицами апхвхапхв. 
> 
> (Dios mío означает “О Боже мой”.)
> 
> если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, оставьте работе "Kudos" и/или комментарий!!!!! :)! <3! они прекрасны и вдохновляют меня продолжать писать. 
> 
> от переводчика: там была такая классная сцена в конце  
> но почему не все английские фразы можно нормально перевести на русский язык...(
> 
> пожалуйста, переходите по ссылке на оригинал и оставьте ему кудос. автор очень старался, я уверена, ему было бы приятно увидеть, что людям нравится его работа!


End file.
